


humans don't turn to dust

by jambiscuitbuds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, toriel's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambiscuitbuds/pseuds/jambiscuitbuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't mean to actually harm them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	humans don't turn to dust

You didn't mean to actually harm them.

 

 

You knew what had happened to the other six humans that you had let leave the ruins. You didn't want Frisk to be hurt, too. Not thinking properly, you had challenged the child to a fight. You knew the child would have a hard time fighting you; perhaps they would have such a struggle that they would decide they couldn't make it outside.

 

 

You hadn't meant to go too easy on them. You didn't mean to go as hard as you did, either, but the child was far stronger than you originally thought. Frisk had dodged nearly every attack with ease. You needed to go harder on them. If you couldn't show them how difficult fights outside of the ruins were, if you couldn't stop them, if-

 

You realize a second too late that you went too hard. With one final fiery swipe, Frisk's previously blank expression faltered to a heartbreaking grimace as they fell over. _Oh, no._

 

You covered your mouth, eyes wide, as you heard the all-too-familiar sound of a human soul shattering in two.

 

***

 

Human bodies don't turn to dust. You already knew that. This wouldn't be the first human body that you would have to bury, but it still hurts just as bad as it did the first time.

 

You know it was your fault that Frisk was dead. In the process of trying to prevent their death, you simply brought it upon them earlier. If you hadn't pushed them too far, if you hadn't challenged them at all, maybe you wouldn't have had to wipe your child's blood of your furry hands another time. Maybe you wouldn't have had to bury another of your children. Maybe, maybe, maybe...

 

That night, you go back home, and throw the rest of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tumblr post (http://atrobo.tumblr.com/post/132515663465/toriels-face-when-she-accidentally-kills-you-is), i saw it and i had 2 write abt it


End file.
